Computing environments used by enterprises often include numerous computing devices operated by multiple personnel. In many cases, certain computing devices may include sensitive data or may be used to provide some form of control over how a computing environment and/or other system in the enterprise operates. In such cases, an authentication mechanism may be implemented on these sensitive computing devices to ensure that only certain personnel are able to view and/or manipulate their operation.